Orange and Chocolate
by 1327
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Luffy gives chocolates out to his crew. LuNa.


A/N: I swear the LuNa FF archive is dead right now. =.=' Not a lot have been updating lately...(Ahahaha. Yeah..neither am I...) To those reading "The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid", yeah, I'll be updating that one soon. Hope you guys enjoy this short drabble and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Nami sketched across the rough page, her skillful hands tracing over the pencil drawing with pen that she knew if even smudged the slightest would ruin the whole production. She stifled a yawn and paused to rub at her eye. How many times she had ruined her maps in the past? She had no idea, but as far as she knew, she wanted every single sketch and every single line to be perfect. If not, at least somewhere close.

The ginger haired girl took the drink on the table, right beside her tools, and sipped lightly with the straw. It was barely cold, she had thought, placing it gently back down. Her hand was wet from the condensation, so she wiped it on her jeans.

They had reached the area of a fall island but it hadn't been as cold as her crew suspected it would be. It felt more like a light, summer day in her opinion. Nami moved her chair to sit closer to the desk and picked up her quill pen, proceeding on with her map. The sounds of her sketching filled the room once again as she pushed up the glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

It was in about less than a minute later that her tranquility had been broken by a small creak from the door. She looked up and was in slight shock to see that it had been her captain to enter.

She pushed her glasses up.

"What is it, Luffy?"

He closed the door and walked over, standing right in front of her desk with his hands behind his back and of course his usual wide grin like always. Nami sighed in exasperation and took off her spectacles. She placed it aside and gazed up at his beaming demeanor.

"Luffy, this better be good." she said with a glare. "You know I won't hesitate to kick your ass out of here."

He didn't falter at her words and simply smiled even wider. Suddenly, he thrust a small box in her face. She blinked in confusion, glancing back to him and the box.

"It's for you!" Luffy said, enthusiasm dripping off the words.

Nami's heart seemed to slow for a second, her breath hitching in her throat. "For...me?" she asked dumbly, pointing a finger to herself. He only nodded. She slowly took the small box from his hands and held it in her own. The astonished expression she wore glanced up at his face with wide eyes.

He grinned.

Nami blinked and opened the box to see a few, small chocolates inside. What overwhelmed her most from the simple gift was that they were shaped like cute, little tangerines. She couldn't help the small tinge of pink on her cheeks or the slight quivering of her lip as she looked up to him with watery eyes. She blinked them away quickly and gave him a small smile.

"Th...Thank you..."

Luffy's grin slipped to a genuine smile as he leaned over the table and kissed her forehead lightly. Her breath faltered and her heart began to beat in a way she knew was not supposed to happen. But he pulled away no more than a second later and grinned, the more mature smile gone as if it hadn't ever been on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nami." he chuckled. "I gotta go give the rest to the others now, I'll see ya!"

And with that, he had gone and shut the door.

Nami kept quiet for a while, gazing at the door from across the room, but eventually giggled silently to herself. She looked down at the present with adoring eyes and took one of the chocolates, placing it in her mouth. She knew, well, had to push away those feelings of hers. It seemed too vague, considering the fact he had his eyes set only on adventure.

Her eyebrows furrowed at that. Sanji had already given her chocolates, a few from her other crewmates too, but getting some from her captain had given her a much greater joy. Her heart skipped a beat, but she ignored it.

Instead, she savored the sweet taste of the chocolate and orange filling with a smile.


End file.
